


Antlers

by Ink_Gypsy



Series: Sanctuary Singles [6]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF (AU)
Genre: M/M, Sanctuary Universe, Sean Astin/Elijah Wood - Freeform, fffc, prompt fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 06:45:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10736313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: Sean admires Elijah's photograph of a buck.





	Antlers

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Frodo Flash Fiction Challenge Quick Creation Game at Live Journal and Dreamwidth. Write a three-sentence fic based on the prompt word _antlers_
> 
> Part of my Sanctuary Universe.

[](http://imgur.com/eqdZrH9)

“What a splendid ten point buck,” Sean said as Elijah showed him the photo he’d just taken during another photographic excursion into the woods.

“They give points for deer?” Elijah asked, obviously confused by the term.

“No,” Sean explained, “ten points refers to the size of his antlers, and you have to promise me that using a camera is the only way you will ever shoot one of these magnificent animals.”


End file.
